Destined to Meet
by Crushed Promises
Summary: In the world of love, two are destined to meet. But only if they pass a test that involved alot of obstacles... [sasusaku][narusaku][sakuOC]
1. Tokyo

**A / N: So I'm back with the new and improved "Destined to Meet" XD Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…all the hawt guy would be MINEEE bwahahah xD**

♣♥♠

**Chapter 1 – Tokyo**

"Mmphhm." the pink haired teen rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. Why did the sun have to be so cruel and wake her up from her beauty sleep?!?

Sighing, she sat up in her bed, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight shining into her room. Sakura groaned and swung her legs over the side her double bed and slipped on her bunny slippers.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked in the direction of her door, hoping to get rid of her sleepiness, only to trip over… something…

Sakura lay face first on the floor and glared at the book that just HAPPENED to be in her way. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

She pushed herself upwards and picked up the book.

_BAM_

Yup, she definitely wasn't a morning person. What kind of normal person would wake up to trip over a BOOK and then bang there head on their BED!?

She brought the book to her desk and turned on the desk light.

"Destined to Meet"

_Typical title, probably some love story…and I don't remember seeing this before. How the hell did this book get on the floor of my room!?!?_

Curiosity getting the better of her, she flipped the book over and read the blurb.

_**In the world of love, two are destined to meet. But only if they pass a test that involved alot of obstacles...**_

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. _I knew it. Boy meets girl, they fall in love. blah blah blah. Not like that's ever going to happen to me._

She glanced at her reflection in her little mirror that lay on her desk. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her pink locks. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't considered really beautiful either.

She was just an average looking girl, who didn't believe in love. Well, didn't believe it'll happen to her anyway. Ok, so she has her life all planned out. When she grows up and finished uni she will become a nun. AND help little children find their love.

_BWAHAH! YES! I shall match make all the little kiddies up and it will be so CUTE!!!_

The smell of bacon and eggs drifted into Sakura's room waking her up from her little reverie and making her run for the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast mum?"

Haku laughed at her daughters question. "What did you smell?"

Sakura grinned. "My favourite. Bacon and eggs."

"Well, here it is" Haku put the plate of bacon and eggs onto the table.

"Yumm!!!" Immediately she grabbed her fork and started stuffing herself.

"I mlufs yres coykihgfbs!" Sakura mumbled why her mouth was still full.

Haku covered her mouth to cover her giggles. "Swallow first, dearie."

Gulping it down, she reached for a tissue to wipe her mouth. "I said, I love your cooking!"

Her mum winked at her. "I know you do."

At this moment Akuri walked in with a frown on his face. Haku noticed this straight away.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to her husband's side.

Akuri sighed. "I'm afraid we have to move again." He glanced at his daughter. "I know we've just settled in, but the company called saying that they need me in Tokyo…You don't mind do you Sakura?"

"No…" Sakura looked down at her breakfast and pushed it away, finding that she had lost her appetite. "I'll just go pack up then…"

----------

"Well, I guess this is it then. Tokyo."

Sakura scrutinized the area in front of her. So this was the famous capital city of Japan… Without saying another word, she dragged her luggage towards the taxi driver that was holding up her family name 'Haruno'.

♦♣♥♠

**A / N: Well, there it is! Might be a bit short…but I wanted to start rewriting it soon…and yeh ;; And I thought this might be an appropriate ending…This is going to basically follow the old plot, just changing things a bit and cutting out the ninja things. Newayzz…tell me what you think!**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**A / N: hayyz peepz! I'm back with chappie 2! xp and for those who are nice and actually bother to read this, PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER ALSO!!! Because I have also rewritten that and I believe that since I only replaced it I don't think you guys got an email informing you of it…ah well…that's all to say for now. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto! Along with Bleach, and Microsoft and all those multimillionaire companies….NOT**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 2 – Uchiha Sasuke**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

"_**Well, I guess this is it then. Tokyo." **_

**_Sakura scrutinized the area in front of her. So this was the famous capital city of Japan… Without saying another word, she dragged her luggage towards the taxi driver that was holding up her family name 'Haruno'._**

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

Sakura sat at her dinner table and fiddled with the food on her plate. She hadn't really had an appetite since when they arrived in the famous capital city of Tokyo. And with the awkward silence between her and her parents, she found it much easier just to keep her mind busy at all times.

Their new home, was a little 2 roomed cottage, not that they weren't rich, they have enough money. But Sakura's dad was the "save-money" type. So…the house was just a normal one that looked exactly the same as any average families would be.

But what Sakura liked best about this new house was the garden. As soon as they had arrived at their new home, she had left her luggage with her parents and started exploring the house.

When she reached the garden she was absolutely delighted to see a small cherry blossom tree in bloom, and the next few hours flied by with her evening out the soil and watering it, then sitting under it to hide from the rays of the sun. And before she knew it, the sun had set and her mum had called her in for dinner.

Sighing, she pushed her plate forward and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, okay?" Her parents nodded silently.

Sakura closed the door behind her, feeling the wind play with her hair, making it fly all over the place and into her eyes. Brushing it away, she walked down the pathway to feel the first droplet on her arm. She looked up at the sky as the droplets increased.

She had always loved the rain…No one could ever tell that she was crying when she was walking in the rain. Although some people with raincoats and umbrellas would look weirdly at her as she was walking past…

By this time at night the streets were quieter and there were less people rushing about. She walked in no direction at all, but only followed her instinct and where her feet took her. She found herself standing at the foot of a stone bridge, staring at her reflection in the water that lay calmly beneath it.

She felt a bit surprised when she saw herself in the water. It was like seeing a completely different Sakura from the one she had known so much of before. This one had dull green eyes and long flat pink hair. Sighing, she started to feel a bit of empathy to her parents. How would they be feeling, having their daughter transform into a total different person overnight?

Taking her shoes and socks off, she sat down and dangled her feet in the water. It swirled around her feet as if welcoming her, and only then did she let her tears fall. They ran down her face, mixed with the rainwater, and dripped down into the river below.

And there she sat, a lone girl crying in the rain, unaware of the onyx eyes that were spying at her from the tree above.

----------

"Oh, fuck!" the pink-haired teen swore when she saw the time on her alarm clock (that did NOT wake her up). "I'm going to be late!" She scrambled out of bed and hurriedly grabbed her uniform and changed. Running out of the room, still pulling up one of her socks, she saw a note on the kitchen table for her. She recognised the writing as her mum's straight away and picked it up.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Your dad and I are out a bit early today. We have important business to attend to. I've packed your bag, it's by the door. There's money in it so you can buy breakfast on your way to school. Don't be late! You wouldn't want to create a bad impression for your teachers…**_

_**Good luck on your first day of school!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum**_

_Mum always knows I'm late…_

Sakura's smile wore away when she saw the time again, swearing she ran down the corridor to the front door and grabbed her bag, hurriedly closing the door behind her.

-----

_Stupid stairs. Stupid STUPID stairs. Why can't they bloody build an elevator in this school!? And why the damn hell did my first class have to be at the TOP OF THE SCHOOL!?!? _

Huffing, Sakura bounded up the stairs 2 steps at a time, before finally arriving at her classroom. Glancing at the clock that hung at the front of the classroom on top of the blackboard, she sighed in relief that she was just in time.

As if to prove this, Iruka-sensei walked in the door behind her, "Oh, you must be the new student!" he glanced at the pink haired teen that looks a bit dishevelled and had just woken up.

Sakura could only nod, too out of breath to talk.

Iruka clapped his hands to gain the attention of his class, and introduced Sakura to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Sakura – a new student. Hopefully, you will remember your first day at school and treat her respectfully and help her around if she is lost."

Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on her, and suddenly felt very self conscious about the way she looked.

"Hmm…it looks like there is only one seat left…Sakura, you will have to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the guy that was supposedly going to have to sit next to her from now on and groaned when she saw the boy was glaring daggers into her.

Some lucky day this was…

♦♣♥♠

**A / N: Yeh…it's a bit short again… BUT it wasn't left at a cliffy…YAY! xD don't you guys just love me!? hehez xD Anyways, the review button is calling!!! mwahz xox**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**A / N: Thanxx foh all the encouraging reviews! I absolutely love you guyz!! XD Anyway, I'm sorry to leave you guys waiting but the last few weeks were full of assignments and tests…so.. yup nehow, here is the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…I would buy stacks and STACKS of sugar and go HIGGGHHH XD… but the world is so cruel…and I don't own Naruto…**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 3 – Uzumaki Naruto**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

"_**Everyone, this is Sakura – a new student. Hopefully, you will remember your first day at school and treat her respectfully and help her around if she is lost."**_

**_Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on her, and suddenly felt very self conscious about the way she looked._**

"_**Hmm…it looks like there is only one seat left…Sakura, you will have to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_**She groaned when she saw the boy she was to sit next to was glaring daggers into her.**_

_**Some lucky day this was…**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

Sakura sighed in relief as the bell echoed across the school, signalling the end of the day. Swiftly, she crammed her books into her bag and hurried out of the classroom.

Not looking where she was going and only focusing on getting out of the classroom and back home, she crashed into someone. "Ooof." Realising the awkward positioning they were in she blushed a bright shade of crimson. "I'm sorry…I…"

Clearly flustered, she stood up and surveyed the blond haired boy that she had the misfortune of bumping into.

"No problem! So…you're the new student, right?" he replied with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Yes…"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. You?" Naruto held out his hand.

"Haruno Sakura." She gratefully took the hand, happy to have received some welcome from at least ONE of the students in her class.

_Maybe I might actually gain some friends in this school after all…_

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! Well, I've got to go now, homework and all." he gestured out the door and rolled his eyes, smiling when he saw a small smile appear on the girl's face.

Nodding her bye, she watched as Naruto ran down the corridor, her thoughts trailing else where. To someone who Naruto reminded her very much of…

_**xX Flashback Xx**_

"_**Aki-kun!!" the pink haired child shouted across the park at the young boy leaning against the tree.**_

_**He lifted his head at the call, a cheerful smile immediately lighting up his face. Sakura ran towards him, her short legs slowly carrying her across the playground.**_

_**She stopped in front of him, breathless and smiled. "Aki-kun, why did you call me to meet you here?"**_

_**The smile faded from his face at the question and he shuffled his feet slightly. "Sakura-chan…I…I'm moving to…America…" He looked up at Sakura and gave a weak smile, the tears clearly visible in his clear blue eyes.**_

_**His hand reached into his pocket and he produced a silver bangle. Gently, he took Sakura's hands in his and slipped the bangle on it. **_

_**She clasped at the bangle and looked up again at her childhood best friend. The tears had now made their may down her face and were dripping into a puddle beneath her. The thought of Aki-kun leaving her was… just shattering. The only person she trusted, the only person she shared all her secrets with… was leaving her…**_

_**She would never forget him. His clear blue eyes, resembling the sky. His blond hair that she loved to mess up all the time. His cheerful face that always wore a smile. And last of all… his personality… one that always kept Sakura happy and smiling…**_

**_Looking back down at the bangle that now dangled on her thig wrist something caught her eye. She brought the bangle up to her face and inspected it closely, but what she found was not something she had expected… On the bangle engraved two initials bonded together by a single heart…_**

_**Her heart leapt a beat but when she glanced back up to where Aki-kun had been, he had disappeared…**_

_**xX End of Flashback Xx**_

Smiling slightly to herself she continued her way home.

_Maybe Tokyo wouldn't be so bad after all…_

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

**_desolatedking – Thanxx foh always sticking by me! luvv yuu 33_**

_**blueorchids961 – I'm very glad you like this story!! XD hope yuu keep on reading it ;; and here's the upd8 yuu wanted!! )**_

**_ScarletNinja123 – YAYYO XD! someone luffz my ficc!!! x_**

_**rebel-girl – glad yuu like it! this upd8 is foh yuu too!! Oo"**_

_**Also thanxx so much to ;;**_

_**aedsax shiroyuki ;; Archee-chan ;; **nejifreakunknownNBangel** ;; Beetchy Bebeh ;; **gambomaster **;; .xemerald.flamesx. ;; **darkangel** ;; Black and Green ;; mad4uu ;; Epiff Annie ;; sasukefanatic1 ;; **kakashi11** ;; shiningaurora ;; .w.a.t.e.r.m.i.r.a.l. ;; PinkLovableCherryBlossom ;;**_

_**Luvv yuu all!! p**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N: Sorry! That was another short chappie…O buh I wanted to leave it there!!! And soon like the old story a family member will die ) oh wait I shouldn't be spoiling it… O.o" anyhow, I luvv yuu guyz! keep up the encouragements!! x**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**


	4. Cherished Memories

**A / N: Well here is chapter 4!! XD Updating quicker than I thought! ;; This is chapter is going to be slightly longer…so Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . Get?**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 4 – Cherished Memories**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

**_Looking back down at the bangle that now dangled on her thin wrist something caught her eye. She brought the bangle up to her face and inspected it closely, but what she found was not something she had expected… On the bangle engraved two initials bonded together by a single heart…_**

_**Her heart leapt a beat but when she glanced back up to where Aki-kun had been, he had disappeared…**_

_**xX End of Flashback Xx**_

_**Smiling slightly to herself she continued her way home.**_

_**Maybe Tokyo wouldn't be so bad after all…**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

She slid the key into the lock and carefully opened the door. It gave a squeak as it swung open. For some reason, Sakura had a gut feeling that something wasn't quite right. Walking into the house she looked around for any sign of her parents. Why weren't they home yet?

Suddenly, the phone rang behind her and she jumped a metre high in fright. She turned around and carefully reached for the phone, her hand shaking.

"H-hello?" She held the phone up to her ear and gave the usual greeting.

"Is this Miss Sakura?" A professional voice enquired over the phone.

"Yes… W-why do you want me?" Her voice wavered as her gut feeling got even worse.

"Your father wants you to come to Tokyo Hospital. Now."

Without saying another word she dropped the receiver and sprinted out of the house, not caring that she had left the front door open.

An empty taxi drove by and she quickly flagged it down.

"Tokyo Hospital. Please drive quickly." She informed, climbing into the taxi and closing the door behind her.

The car wove through the traffic zooming past other cars and Sakura tapped at the seat anxiously. They stopped at a red light, and she felt the urge to scream at the taxi driver to keep on driving. Chewing through her nails, she barely managed to resist the temptation.

The taxi skidded to a halt in front of the entrance of the hospital, and she hopped out. Ignoring the taxi drive's protests behind her, she ran into the hospital. Huffing, she informed the lady behind that counter that she had been called here and her name was Haruno Sakura.

The young lady told her to go to level 3 and she would see her father. Not bothering to wait for the elevator to come back down, she jumped up the stairs as quick as she could, stopping at the corridor of level 3.

A lone figure sat on one of the chairs, his eyes red and puffy, clearly showing he had shed a large amount of tears. Sakura's father looked up at his daughter with a tired face, his eyes telling her everything that happened.

_No…Mum…she…she couldn't have…_

She turned around and fled back down the stairs. As tears made their way down her face, she broke into a run and sprinted out of the hospital.

She didn't want to talk to any one; she didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted some time. Alone.

She passed the local shopping centre; she passed the school; she even passed her house. And finally, she was obliged to stop. Her legs ached and cried at her to stop running. They couldn't bear the pain any longer.

Once again, she found herself standing by the river that she had once shed many tears into. But this time she walked along the river until she got to a tree. She swiftly climbed onto the second branch and sat there, her legs swinging over the side.

Alone at last, she blocked out everything and let her thought drift to the cherished moments with her mum.

_**xX Flashback Xx**_

_**Sakura sat on her bed, her fringe covering her abnormally large forehead. **_

_**As soon as she had arrived back home from school, she had run upstairs and locked herself into her bedroom. Tears stung in her eyes every time she recalled the insults that had been thrown at her in class. **_

"_I bet her parents are as ugly as her!"_

"_Gawd, I reckon! They must be pretty ugly! I mean ugly and ugly equals EVEN uglier!!"_

_**The whole class burst into laughter.**_

_**One thing Sakura really couldn't stand was people insulting her parents along with her. So she meekly told the bully to shut up. **_

_**But she only got a mean reply.**_

"_Ooh. Forehead bitch trying to be tough, eh?"_

_**Three gentle but sharp knocks woke Sakura up from her little unpleasant reverie and her mum's melodious voice floated into her room.**_

"_**Sakura, can I come in?"**_

_**She replied with a muffled yes. The door opened and her mum came in and sat on the bed next to her.**_

"_**What's wrong dear?" A comforting hand rested on Sakura's shoulder.**_

_**She looked up at her mum with a tear-stained face.**_

"_**They insulted you mum, they in-insulted you…"**_

**_With a sob, she buried her face into her mum's chest, breathing in the familiar scent of lavender perfume._**

_**She felt her mother's soothing arms wrap around her in a hug, and then heard her calming voice next to her ear.**_

"_**It's alright Sakura. As long as you know their wrong…They're just jealous of your beauty. My little cherry blossom is the most beautiful girl on Earth."**_

_**Sakura sniffed, "Thanks mum."**_

**_Haku smiled at her only daughter, "Be proud of your looks, Sakura. Stand up against them; show them you're not a cherry blossom bud. You're a cherry blossom that's bloomed into the prettiest on the tree."_**

_**xX End of Flashback Xx**_

Her mother's voice still echoed in her mind, as she climbed down the tree and walked back home…

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

**_( ) – Sorry, you didn't enter your name! ;; I'm glad yuu think it's a cool story XD and yersh, your correct! she DOES meet her childhood friend later on… p_**

_**ScarletNinja123 – Thanxx!! Love yuu (**_

_mee XD **– well, this chappie is slightly longer!! ( hope yuu like it!! I have corrected the typos, thanxx foh notifying mee!**_

_wil** – well, Naruto IS cool. and glad yuu think my fic is cool OOO**_

_**blueorhids961 – Glad yuu liked this chappie! And yes, Naruto and Sakura will have a pretty close relationship **_

_**rebel-girl – I'm v.v.v. extremely sory that he didn't show up in this chappy!!! but I will try and make him play a major role in the next chappie to make up foh it, ohkies? (**_

**_Desolatedking – YAYYO XD glad yuu think I did a pretty good job on rewriting the last chappie. ( Well, heres a longer chappie! hope it satisfies yah " I didn't really plan that cliffy I just kinda felt it was right to leave it there XP and I aint good at romance stuff, lawlz )p_**

_**mak0-ch1 – this chappie is entirely dedicated to yuu!!! XD when I read ur review, yuu totally made my day!! ) so this is just a little reward. Enjoy!! **_

_**Also thanxx to ;;**_

_**;; crescent moon at midnight ;; Archee-chan ;; **nejifreakunknownNBangel** ;; Beetchy Bebeh ;; **Gambo** ;; linac428 ;; **kakashi11** ;; .xemerald.flamesx. ;; shiningaurora ;; **darkangel** ;; Black and Green ;; sasuke fanatic1 ;; mad4uu ;; **DAK** ;; .w.a.t.e.r.m.i.r.a.l. ;; PinkLovableCherryBlossom ;; Envy Me 5-6-7-3 ;;**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N: Well, there it is!! ( I will try and upd8 ASAP since its holidays foh mee…but unfortunately there's holiday hmwk!! gahhhh dies oh wellz…**

**!! xx.crushedpromises **


	5. Grieving

**A / N:** Ohkay, ohkay! I updated late... SORRY. But… enjoy the chapter? ; And I'm not getting any encouragement? **Plz Review.**

**Disclaimer:** I'd give anything in the world to own Naruto.. ohkay; so maybe not my life… . 

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 5 – ****Grieving**

_**xX R**__**ecap Xx**_

_**Haku smiled at her only daughter, "Be proud of your looks, Sakura. Stand up against them; show them you're not a cherry blossom bud. You're a cherry blossom that's bloomed into the prettiest on the tree."**_

_**xX End of Flashback Xx**_

_**Her mother's voice still echoed in her mind, as she climbed down the tree and walked back home…**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

The moon had already settled itself in the sky, surrounding itself with stars, by the time Sakura arrived home. She found the door to her home already opened, so she wearily pushed it open. No lights were on and assuming that her dad had already got home and gone to sleep, she closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked properly.

She walked into the living room, switching on the lights and her eyes landed on the sleeping figure on her couch. By the look of his face, her father had cried himself to sleep. Not wanting to disturb his sleep, she switched the lights off again and made her way to the kitchen. The crumpled note that she had read just this morning lay innocently on the table, pressed down by a mug. Just the mere thought of her mother brought tears to her eyes as she sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

For the second time that day, she let tears run freely down her face, one by one dripping onto the letter held in her hands. By the time she had fallen asleep, the letter was completely smudged…

----------

The next day, Sakura was two hours late for school and she wore a black armband complete with a black headband. And the first to notice was the one and only… Uchiha Sasuke.

A dreary aura emitted out and around her as she walked into her designated classroom quietly. Handing in her late note, she proceeded to her seat, her head down.

Sasuke scoffed when he saw her 'accessories'.

_Has someone died already?_

What he didn't know was he had guessed exactly…right.

After a while, Sasuke started to get a bit curious. Why was Sakura like this?

The bell rang just as Iruka finished explaining the homework, and Sasuke quickly got up to stop Sakura from leaving.

Stuffing her notebook and pencil case in her bag, she stood up and was about to walk out of the classroom when a firm hand gripped onto her wrist. She looked up into a pair of piercing onyx eyes, belonging only to Uchiha Sasuke.

"What happened?" His voice irked her, the deep rumbling sound that reached her ears sounded like he was prying inside her, revealing all her secrets, interfering with her thoughts and meddling with her mind thoughtlessly.

She gulped and replied, hoping that her voice wasn't shaky. "What do you mean, 'what happened'?" She found him glaring at her and glared back, desperately wishing that her glaze wouldn't waver and give away her lie.

Slowly, he let her go, allowing her to proceed walking out of the classroom. Just as she reached the door, a voice spoke up behind her.

"I know you're lying to me."

Not looking back over her shoulder at Sasuke, she continued walking forward.

---------

The wind flowed into his hair and he closed his eyes for a moment, appreciating the silence around him. Sasuke was on the school rooftop again, something that was beginning to be part of his daily routine. He would finish school and instead of going home, he would climb all the stairs up to the rooftop and sit there until the sun set.

_It's not like anyone at home will miss me… There are only servants. And Itachi has gone out somewhere with his group of friends…_

Sasuke's parents had died when he was eight and he barely remembered them. It was just that…he didn't even know _who_ killed them…

On normal days, he would try and uncover some old memories of his childhood with his parents. But today… something else was on his mind…

Haruno Sakura. That girl has been on his mind ever since she came as a new student to his school. He didn't know what to feel about her, act towards her… He had _never_ has a girl sit next to him. Iruka-sensei knew him well enough not to allow any girls to sit next to him. But then… somehow… he felt Sakura was somewhat different from all the other girls…

What was this feeling?

----------

When Sakura got home, instead of opening a door to an empty house, she found her dad sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

_What's dad doing here? Shouldn't he be at work right now?_

"Oh… Sakura, you're home." Her father's voice sounded distinctly different to Sakura's ears… She had heard this kind of voice before… When Auntie Aki found out that her husband was dead…

She nodded her head in reply to the question and went to her room, locking the door behind her.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. With my mum…going away and all. She will always remain in my memory. I will NEVER forget her. **_

_**I remember when she used to take me shopping for clothes and say how beautiful I was when I got bullied on my big forehead. As I write this tears fall down my face and onto this page. I'm not even sure if I can read this after I finish writing it. **_

_**Mum, if you're reading this from heaven, I would like to say that I love you very much and I hope that you rest in peace. Dad and I will come to you…soon. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad over your death. I know you want me to continue on with life and be the happy child I was before…**_

_**The thing is… I'll never be the same person without you. But I will try to continue with life and be happy…for you… And there's always dad to look after me. And there are my friends at school. **_

_**And there's Sasuke… **_

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

_**The Dirtwater Fox**__ – Glad you think that I did a pretty good job! _

_**mak0-ch1**__ – yersh; you should be touched! ( Well, I had to kinda put in something dramatic to make Sasuke and Sakura get closer somehow. Poor Sakura. I can't imagine my life without my mum. :_

_**First Autumn Leaf**__ – Rofl. I don't know how I got that quote. Just came outta the top of my head as a wrote it. Glad you liked it anyhow. (_

_**rebel-girl**__ – Here's the sasusaku fluff you wanted! Not really fluffy.. they'll get closer in the next few chapters thou! )_

_**Also thanks to;**_

_**A.Z-JusticE**__**Archee-chan**__**mad4uu**__ ;; nejifreak ;; unknown ;; NB ;; angel ;; Gambo ;; Fruit Smoothie ;; kakashi11 ;; __**Envy Me 5-6-7-3**__**Namada.69**__**Mezumi Azuma**__**Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha**__**.xemerald.flamesx.**__**shiningaurora**__**stained memories**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N:**** Cliffie! Why did Sakura write Sasuke down? Rofl. Well, you'll just hafta wait until the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it ( Plz Review.**

**Crushed Promises;**


	6. My Cherry Blossom

A / N: All I can say is, please don't kill me

**A / N:** All I can say is, please don't kill me? (; I know I haven't updated in like _a year_ but I fell out of writing for a while. But I'm back, ohkay? So please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Never once in my life have I even _thought_ of owning Naruto.

**Chapter 6 – My Cherry Blossom**

_**Recap.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. With my mum…going away and all. She will always remain in my memory. I will NEVER forget her. **_

_**I remember when she used to take me shopping for clothes and say how beautiful I was when I got bullied on my big forehead. As I write this tears fall down my face and onto this page. I'm not even sure if I can read this after I finish writing it. **_

_**Mum, if you're reading this from heaven, I would like to say that I love you very much and I hope that you rest in peace. Dad and I will come to you…soon. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad over your death. I know you want me to continue on with life and be the happy child I was before…**_

_**The thing is… I'll never be the same person without you. But I will try to continue with life and be happy…for you… And there's always dad to look after me. And there are my friends at school. **_

_**And there's Sasuke… **_

_**End of Recap.**_

_She walked into my life just as I thought nothing was worth it anymore. It was like seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. A star appearing in the night sky. The sun rising in the early morning. She's the cherry blossom in a field of grass._

Sasuke was at the school rooftop again, silently watching the sun rise, the rays shining onto him. It was his favourite time of day, when the world seemed all silent, and the birds hadn't even woken up yet. It was also the time he did the most thinking…

Since yesterday, he couldn't seem to get Sakura and her grieving face out of his mind. He did his homework. He watched TV. He played video games. He called his friends. He ate. He slept. But she was still in his mind. Why though?

_Sasuke sobbed into his hands, grieving for his parents. They were slaughtered in the most horrible way ever. They heads cut off and stuck onto spikes, their insides pulled out and blood completely flooding out of what remained of their bodies. Such a sight was too much for an eight year old.. too much._

_Itachi chose that moment to walk in. His head held high in the pride he always had, a grim smile on his face. He stopped when he saw Sasuke. Eyes narrowing, he stepped closer to his younger sibling. His mouth curled up in distaste. But Sasuke still sat there, crying out whatever tears he had left. _

"_Coward." The single word came out of Itachi's mouth, reflecting his anger, distaste, disgust, repulsion, loathing, hatred. The list could go on forever. The little boy started, looking up at his brother in surprise, his mind not fully taking in the force of the word._

_The face he looked at had a small smile and glazed eyes. Squatting down, the older sibling took the courtesy to pat his brother on the head – some sort of comfort. "Only cowards cry. Now mum and dad are dead, you have to be strong. Avenge for their murderers. Forget all about them. __**Forget.**_

_He shook his head, he didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember. To cherish every moment he had with his parents. Why was Itachi telling him to forget? Sasuke wanted to remember them forever…_

_Glancing back at his parent's bloodied bodies, he saw his reflection on the blade stuck deeply into his mother's chest. _

_Sadness._

_Grief._

_Loss._

_Horror._

_Anguish._

_Weakness._

_Anger._

_He was angry. He could've stopped it. His mind went back to the innocent afternoon he had spent… just buying a few lollies. Maybe if he came home a little earlier, he would've actually known who killed his parents. A look of utter despair flashed across his face, once again, caught by the blade…_

--

The birds were chirping happily outside her window, although Sakura felt no where near what they were expressing. All she had on her mind was Sasuke. His gruff voice as he has asked her what was wrong. What had happened? Why was she like this? From somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that Sasuke wasn't the cold iceblock he seemed to be. Just somewhere inside him might be an ordinary caring person…

She yawned and slipped on her usually clothes and not having an appetite, grabbed her bag and started heading for school. The sun was just rising, making the street look more illuminated and bright than it would ever look. On an ordinary day, Sakura might've stared in awe at how pretty her street looked in the morning, a few oaks there, cherry blossoms here, sunflowers and roses…

Bam.

She felt the impact of the collision and in a split second she was tumbling towards the floor, in tangles with another schoolkid. She landed on something soft, and despite her earlier mood, her face blushed a bright red when she realised she was straddling the blond underneath her. Mumbling apologies, she got up and brushes some dirt off her skirt.

Naruto got up and grinned, apparently finding it quite amusing to see Sakura blushing and embarrassed.

"Hey, how come we always meet when we crash into each other? Must be fate don't you think?" He winked slyly and her, causing her face to go a deeper shade of red, If that was even possible by now.

"So, what subjects do you have today?"

Sakura's face returned slowly back to normal colour, and she felt her embarrassment fade away.

Their talk swung into a friendly conversation, with both enjoying each others companies…

--

The wind rose up a notch, and Sasuke suddenly realised how long he had been daydreaming for. His hair tossed wildly around his face, mirroring his emotions. The sun had well risen and was bright and shining by now. Not that Sasuke cared.

_A loved one died…_

"Sasuke"

The said one started in surprise, awkwardly hiding the cherry blossom behind his back. His eyes narrowed at the coming pink-headed girl. How did she know he was here? Only Naruto knew where he was in the mornings… He saw a flash of blond disappear back down the ladder. _That dobe. I'll kill him later on._

"Sasuke"

Sakura sat down beside him, giving him an intent look. He stared back at her, as if challenging her to say something. She opened her mouth, then seemed to think the better of it and closed it again.

"Your mum died"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, wondering how the hell he knew. She hadn't even mentioned it to anyone at school yet… Her neutral face disappeared for a moment, allowing Sasuke to see the pain and sorrow she felt. He turned away, the gruffness reappearing in his voice.

"My parent's died too"

She judged him carefully. Was he lying? As far as she was concerned, everyone had said he was a rich, spoilt brat. But then again, why would he want to lie to her…

The bell rang, disrupting their one-sided conversation. Sakura scrambled up and grudgingly went back down the ladder, not wanting to be late on her second day of school. Sasuke sat there for a while, staring after the cherry blossom.

Somewhere in his mind, a voice stirred.

_My Cherry Blossom._

_**Review Corner.**_

_**mak0-ch1**__ – here's the update. would you forgive me if I say I'm really sorry for the lateness? ;_

_**sasusaku74**__ – her mother died of a heart attack. it doesn't involve any schemes. I'm not sure how the rest of the plot will unfold, but I'm pretty sure there will be references back to her death. I'm glad you like the fic._

_**Megsaku**__ – sorry for updating late. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. and hopefully, you managed to find out how to upload stories onto .__****_

_**Also thanks to; **_

_**:) Archee-chan katie valentine nejifreak shiningaurora 00pz unknown NB WW angel .xemerald.flamesx. Beetchy Bebeh gambo MoonlightxVampirate Fruit Smoothie Desolatedking kakashi11 PinkLovableCherryBlossom jess 13**__**th**__**. lanie-chan**_

_**End of Review Corner**_

**A / N:**Hope you like it? My writing style has changed a bit (; It might be a bit weird. Please review and tell me if you like it? Constructive criticism is appreciated. x) Oh, and I'm meant to tell you, I'm BETA-ing! So head over to **HimeIchigoYuki**'s profile and check out her stories. I _promise_ to update soon.

love. crushedpromises.


	7. Please Read This!

Hey guyyyys.

I'm not that sure whether or not I should continue with this fic or not, what do you guys say? Last time I updated was probably like, years ago. And most of you probably either stopped reading fanfiction or have decided that I am not worth reading anymore. :) But anyway, I seem to have a lot of time on my hands these days, so tell me via review whether or not to continue on this fic, and if you all say yes – I _promise_ not to stop updating for… well years, like I have done so before! So review, and tell me what you're all thinking.

Lots of love,

Kathy.


End file.
